


Pictures

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Clint Feels, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had learned early on in his life, not to get too attached to things. He had never owned anything that was really and truly his, never had someone that he would not end up losing, never lived anywhere permanently. </p><p>Prompt: pictures<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "pictures" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clint had learned early on in his life, not to get too attached to things. He had never owned anything that was really and truly his, never had someone that he would not end up losing, never lived anywhere permanently. He had learned that it was best to live in the moment, to accept what he had now and not hope for anything more. That did not mean that there were not things that he wanted to hold onto, but he had figured out ways to handle that.

It was not a hobby that he had ever shared with anyone, a skill that he had ever used for S.H.I.E.L.D., so no one knew of his tendency to take photographs. Before he had ever learned to read, Clint had loved looking at books, looking at pictures, imagining that he was elsewhere, another world, another person. But that was kid stuff, fantasy, he had outgrown that, but he still loved pictures.

He liked having the visual evidence of places he had been, people he had known, things he had experienced. Liked being able to look at them whenever he wanted to, carrying his past with him in a way that no one else could understand. The archer hid his photographs so that no one could find them, but even if they did he doubted they would recognize the significance of them. They were his, his view of the world, what was important to him, of himself. Something that no one could take away from him. Even if things changed, if he lost S.H.I.E.L.D., or the Avengers, or Phil and Natasha, he would still have these, still have the memories.

JARVIS knew about them, but then JARVIS knew about everything, and except for asking if Clint wanted to digitize them he had never mentioned them. Clint had allowed him to make digital copies, so that he could have them stored securely in case anything happened to the originals. He did not like the digital ones as much though, did not like not being able to feel them, and know that he was the one who had made them. Still he was pleased that JARVIS had offered, and suspected that the AI had an idea how important they were to him.

For as amazing as JARVIS was, he still had limitations on how he interacted with the world. He could control all the systems in the tower, access the Iron Man armor, or hack his way into other systems, but he could not really affect the material world, not on his own. The only way JARVIS could reach out was with his voice, and try to perceive through the visual what effect he had made. So Clint could see that JARVIS might have an idea how important pictures were to him.

The visual images captured in a moment, were a glimpse into the world, a symbol of a larger context. Words could be important, but were frequently misleading, and a picture was often worth more. It did not really surprise Clint that a creation from Tony Stark might understand how much more nuanced a visual image could be.


End file.
